


RenMasa Collection

by mitobabe



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitobabe/pseuds/mitobabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says: a collection of RenMasa drabbles. Includes more AUs, fluff, and things based on OTP prompts. </p><p>Last Updated on September 4: Limes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> By far one of the cheesiest, yet simplest way to propose to somebody. Featuring a very confused Masato and a very nervous af Ren. Based on a prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr. Since I can't find the direct link, I'll just put it here so you'll understand what's happening, haha:
> 
> "Imagine your OTP with a box of candy sweethearts. Instead of eating them, they have fun exchanging them and reading the cheesy sayings such as ‘Text Me,’ 'Be Mine,’ 'Love Bug,’ etc. Person B hands A one that says 'Marry Me,’ though A simply laughs it off. B hands them another one with the same saying, and then a third, causing A to pause. They look up at B, confused, but B simply gets down on one knee, and asks A to marry them, for real."

Ren has never felt this nervous before. 

In fact, it’s been so long since he’s felt this way that he forgot what the feeling of having sweaty palms was like. But here he is, sitting across from Masato at a table, in a high-class restaurant on a beautiful Sunday night – or as he dubbed it, “Proposal Night”.

Tonight was the night that Ren would get down on one knee, ask his partner of 3 years one simple, yet very difficult question, and dread the seconds it would take for him to answer with either a confirmation, or rejection. It affected Ren so much, just thinking about the possible answers Masato could give him kept him up the previous night. Even if he appeared well-rested in front of his partner, Ren was mentally exhausted.

When he made the reservation at the restaurant, he had no idea that they had private booths for couples who wanted to spend time alone together, so without hesitation, he requested for one. Ren felt that proposals should be between the couple, and only the couple; not in front of a bunch of strangers who don’t know what they’ve been through in the past. It was an intimate moment, and it could either go really well, or become a gut-wrenching disaster.

 

Ren was hoping it wouldn’t become a disaster.

 

The dinner went by smoothly – for Masato, at least. As for Ren, by the time they reached the main course, he already felt full after the measly appetizer salad dish and had to excuse himself to go to the restroom.

He splashed himself with cold water, even slapping himself in the face to regain his composure. Holding out his hands in front of him, he noticed that he was slightly shaking. Mouthing a curse, he balled up his hands into a fist, and uncurled his fingers again, repeating this motion over and over until his nerves were back on track. Ren shoved a hand in one of his jacket pockets, feeling around if the box was still inside. He took out the velvet covered box, opening it to see if the ring was safely tucked in between the cushion inside. Looking at the piece of jewelry for only a split second, he felt that if he gazed at it any longer, it would have lost its shine.

Snapping the lid shut and putting it back in his pocket, Ren ran both his hands through his blond tresses, and stormed out of the restroom.

 

* * *

  

Masato placed his fork down on the table, reaching for a glass of wine and tipping it up to his mouth, taking a sip of the beverage. Just as he put the glass down, he heard the sound of dull footsteps coming closer, and caught Ren entering the room again.

“I’m finished. You, on the other hand,” Masato gestured to Ren’s near full plate of the main course. “Haven’t taken more than one bite.”

The blond waved a hand in his direction, flashing a grin at the smaller male. “It’s fine. I’ll ask for a take-out container.” Ren pulled his chair back, and just as he was about to sit down, he nearly missed the chair by an inch and almost fell on the floor. God damn, he was a mess. 

Sitting back down properly and looking down at his plate, Ren could already feel Masato staring at him in question.

 

“Are you…?”

 

“Yes!” The blond said a bit too loudly. He covered his mouth, clearing his throat. “I-I’m fine.” He cursed in his head for nearly falling off a stupid chair. Ren propped his elbows up on the table, resting his chin on top of his laced hands.

Masato nodded his head slowly, lifting up his glass to take another sip of wine. Ren copied him, taking a swig of the alcohol rather than sipping it from the glass. He coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The blue-haired man raised an eyebrow at him, to which he responded with another smug grin. _Smooth, Jinguji, smooth._

“Well then, if we’re done for the night, I can just call our server and get the bill—“

“Wait! Not yet,” Ren reached out for Masato’s hand, stopping him from going anywhere. “We haven’t eaten dessert yet.” He winked. 

Masato rolled his eyes, walking around the table so he could be standing in front of the blond. “By dessert I hope you mean the sweets they have here. Not—“ before he could finish his sentence, Ren got up from his seat and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Pulling away from a surprised Masato, Ren urged him to sit back down again. “No need to order anything. I bought something, just for us.” Reaching in one of his jacket pockets, he pulled out a slim box and placed it in the middle of the table.

 

It was a small box of candy hearts, the little pastel candies with sappy “romantic” sayings on it, and Masato had no idea it was that until he opened the box. 

He pulled one out of the box, handing it to Ren. The text read, _“Kiss Me”_ on it. The blond laughed, which sounded quite forced in his ears, putting the piece of candy in his mouth.

“Hmm, this is a rather… interesting choice for dessert, Jinguji.” Masato noted, taking a candy out for himself. As much as he hated things like these, he couldn’t help but read what was on the heart before eating one. His said _“Honey”._

Ren shrugged. “Sometimes simple things are the best things in life.” The blue-haired male nodded in agreement, taking yet another candy out of the box. He kept a close eye on the male as he was eating the pastel hearts, making sure that he didn’t go too far in the box just yet. 

Little did Masato know, was that the candy hearts he bought out were custom made ones; nothing like the ordinary ones being sold during Valentine’s Day. The first half of the box may have been full of the regular candies, but towards the bottom, there were plenty more which had a much more meaningful saying. 

Ren continued to watch his partner snack at the candy, and periodically take sips of his wine, hands sweating as he noticed how the number of hearts in the box were becoming less and less. He ran a hand through his hair, toying with the ends by ravelling and unravelling it around his index finger. 

Masato got another pastel heart out of the box, glancing at the small piece of candy before putting it in his mouth. Before he even put it on his tongue, he took a closer look at the text written on the heart, eyes widening as he looked up at Ren.

 

“Look at this. This one says ‘Marry Me’ on it…” he thrust his hand towards Ren, in which the older male nearly spit out his wine when he looked at the candy heart. Giving a chuckle, he replied, “Yeah, I’ve seen those before in the presents those girls used to give me back in the academy.”

Ren’s heart was pounding, and he prayed that Masato wouldn’t be able to hear it from where he was sitting.

The pianist shook it off, and popped the candy back in his mouth, not thinking of the message that would soon enough reappear. He took out yet another one, and showed it to his partner. “It says it again on this one…” This time, Masato did not eat the candy.

 

 _It’s going to happen, it’s going to happen, oh god, it’s happening._ Ren thought, his pulse racing as he noticed the other male catching on to the message.

 

He picked up the box and dumped out the contents on the table, spreading out the little candies on the table. Sure enough, all of them had the same 2 words reading “Marry Me”, and the phrase was playing on repeat in Masato’s head. He looked up at Ren in confusion, and back down at the table, at all the hearts, wondering if this was real or not. There’s no way, tonight was just an ordinary dinner at an ordinary restaurant, and Ren showed no hints at what would be happening tonight. 

“Jinguji, is this a joke, or –“ 

Masato was at a loss for words when he saw Ren stand up from his seat, and slowly get down on one knee. Everything suddenly felt like it was moving in slow motion, and the blue-haired man nearly knocked over his glass of wine. 

“This is no joke, believe me.” Ren exhaled, reaching into his other jacket pocket, taking out the velvet box. Masato’s eyes widened. 

“Masato Hijirikawa, I know we’ve been through so many ups and downs since we started dating – even from our first encounter at the Academy after… a long time.” Ren was clearly nervous, and Masato could sense it. His voice nearly cracked after he mentioned his name, and it sounded like he was so close to breaking down. 

“I know I can be too much to handle at times, especially with my… Womanizing,” the pianist almost snickered at the remark. “But I can tell you right now, my feelings for you haven’t changed since. And I’m hoping the same for you. So, I’m asking you, in all seriousness…” 

“What—“ 

Ren unhurriedly opened the lid of the tiny box he held, revealing the white gold band between the silk cushion. His hands were trembling.

 

The pianist bought a hand up to his mouth, suddenly feeling dizzy the moment he saw the ring. Masato still couldn’t believe that this is happening, right here, right now. He sucked in a breath, feeling something prickle at the back of his eyes.

 

_“Masato, will you marry me?”_

 

 

Opening his mouth to reply, Masato found that he was unable to say anything. He was speechless. His mouth hung open (and he didn’t want to admit it, but he probably looked really stupid in front of Ren), a hand gripping the side of the table and the other balled up into a fist in his lap. Masato was going to say yes, but every time he tried to speak, it felt like there was something caught in his throat. 

Ren was clearly getting restless with every silent second that passed by, feeling nervous about what Masato was going to say. Was he going to say yes or no? Was this going to be the happiest day of Ren’s life, or was he going to go back to their apartment and stay inside their shared room for the rest of his life?

He rapidly blinked his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that he could feel building up. 

As he did, though, Ren swore that he saw Masato slightly tip his head forward, and back again. Was that a…?

 

“Masa--?”

 

This time, the blue haired man nodded his head again, more vigorously. Masato really was at a loss for words, to the point where all he could do was make actions.

Ren let out a shaky breath of relief, lunging forward as he clumsily took out the ring from the box. He grabbed a hold of Masato’s hand from his lap and slipped the ring on his slender finger. The pianist got up from his seat, pulling the other male up to his feet and wrapped his arms around his torso, embracing him tightly.

Masato let out a laugh, burying his face in Ren’s shoulder and continued to silently chuckle against the fabric.

“Oh my god…” Ren said in a low voice. He turned his head to press a kiss on top of Masato’s head. “You… you left me hanging there for a second. And I actually thought you were going to—“ before he could finish his sentence, the blond felt a pair of lips against his own. Masato pulled back, a smile plastered on his face. 

“Did you actually think I would say no?” He brushed back a strand of blond hair from Ren’s face, and leaned in to give a peck on his cheek.

“I-I thought you – were gonna… Jesus, Masa.” This time it was Ren who completely forgot what he wanted to say, much to Masato’s amusement. The man he knew as the flirt with one-liners that could make anybody fall to their knees, was at a loss for words.

He embraced Masato again, closing his eyes as he started to feel his eyes water up. He hid his face in the crook of the smaller male’s neck, not bothering to hold back his tears. A muffled ‘thank you’ came from the blond, and he simply replied with a hand rubbing circles around his back.

 

_It was the best night for the two of them._


	2. 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down, Masato had a gut feeling that there was something off on the days whenever he celebrated the wedding anniversary of him and Ren. Of course, a casual conversation just had to turn into another pointless argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on another prompt I found, and oh my god, these two were the first to come to mind when I saw it. Think of it as a follow up to the previous chapter.

“I’m telling you, it’s on the 25th. We got married on the 25th.” Ren crossed his arms over his chest defensively, leaning against the kitchen counter.

 

Masato shook his head, putting his hands on his hips as he took a step back from the agitated blond. He really wasn’t expecting planning for their wedding anniversary dinner to take a different turn; going from restaurant and country suggestions to fighting over the _date_ of when they got married. 

It was one of those silly arguments that most couples would have had before, but not like this. The both of them still remembered the anniversary of when they officially started dating, however, remembering the day when they finally got married flew over their heads.

 

“No, I’m pretty sure it was on the 24th. August 24th. Check the old invitations if you need to.”

“I would love to, but I cannot do that, Masa.”

“And why is that?” The blue-haired male glared at him, eyes narrowing.

 

“I don’t remember where I kept them.” 

He could have almost dashed out of the kitchen and straight into their bedroom closet, seeking through the folders upon folders of old documents from years ago. 

“You…” Masato closed his eyes, trying to resist from slapping Ren in the face. “Okay. You know what, I’ll get the marriage certificate and we’ll see for ourselves.” 

Ren looked over his shoulder, staring down at Masato’s feet. He stood up straight from the counter, uncrossing his arms and stepped closer to him.

“In that case… Let’s make a deal.” The blond started. His expression softened a bit, nodding his head for Ren to continue. 

“If it says August 25th, _you_ have to do all my laundry for 2 whole weeks. No negotiations.”

 

“Jinguji—“

 

Ren held a hand in front of his face, signalling for the other to let him finish. 

“But, if it says August 24, then I’ll go with you to meditate under the waterfall. And, I won’t disturb you when you’re doing your calligraphy… stuff.” 

Masato pondered for a moment at what Ren had just told him. It was tempting to drag him to the waterfall without him complaining or refusing to go, and to finally do his calligraphy in peace. But then again, had the certificate said the date Ren thought it would be, he’d have to do his laundry (and they always did it separately in order to avoid mixing up clothes. Not that neither of them cared, except when it came to undergarments then that was a huge deal). And there was no way in hell that he would agree to _that,_ had he lost the bet.

He turned on his heel and made his way to the bedroom. “Fine by me!” Masato called out.

Ren watched as his partner walked out of the room. He returned back to his spot against the marble counter, and said to himself, “Oh how I can’t wait for you to do my laundry for the rest of the month.”

 

* * *

 

Not even 5 minutes later, Masato came rushing back into the kitchen, slamming the piece of paper on top of the dining table.

He had a triumphant look on his face, arms proudly crossed over his chest and a wide grin on his features. Ren knew what that look meant, and even though he didn’t want to see the certificate after knowing he was going to be wrong, he still scanned it over anyways.

And there it was, in legal print, the date of their marriage: August 24th. So much for his laundry being taken care of.

 

“So, those past wedding anniversary celebrations…” Ren tapped a finger on the paper. “… We’ve been celebrating it on the wrong day, for the past 7 years?”

“I honestly didn’t realize it up until now.” Masato laughed, brushing a strand of blue hair behind his ear. “I always listened to you whenever you’d mark important dates on the calendar, but,” He took the piece of paper from the table and put it back in the envelope. “Now it looks like we have to be more careful in the future.” 

Ren sighed, looking back at his husband. “Just be glad I wasn’t off by more than a day—“ 

“And if you were, I would have ended this marriage.”

 

The blond looked back at the pianist with widened eyes. Did he really feel it was necessary to joke about that? 

Masato smiled, walking towards Ren and flicked a finger at his forehead.  “Idiot. I was just kidding.” Ren’s expression became neutral, not even changing when the smaller male leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. 

“So…” Ren began, side-eying the envelope with the marriage certificate left on the table. “When are you thinking of going to the waterfall?” 

He hummed, wrapping his arms loosely around his shoulders. Masato tilted his head to the side a bit, revealing the beauty mark under his eye.

“Don’t know. All I know is that if you’re thinking of going commando, you aren’t coming along.”

 

“But—“

 

Masato pursed his lips together, staring straight up at Ren with a serious expression. Ren sighed, and lightly chuckled, bending slightly forward to brush his lips against his forehead. 

“I’m serious, Jinguji. It’s an act of relaxation and finding your inner peace, not skinny dipping.” Attempting to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks was a bust, and Ren found it adorable how he was trying to be serious while he was nearly red in the face. 

“Mmhm, yeah, I got it.” 

“… I can make you do calligraphy instead.” 

“Fine, I’ll wear the robe.”

 

_Oh, if only their more serious arguments could be settled this easily._


	3. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's bored. And when he's bored, Masato just knows it's going to lead to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a lil bit nsfw, but no real smut happens here. maybe in a few more chapters, i'll write one where they finally do the do. so uh, enjoy!

“Masaaa…” A deep voice drawled out from the other side of the living room of their shared apartment. Said person didn’t even bother to look up, because he knew where it was going to lead up to.

“What is it, Jinguji?” 

“I’m bored.” Ren noisily plopped down on the loveseat, legs dangling off the armrest and head resting against the other. He grabbed the pillow from underneath his torso and held on to it, as if he were holding a stuffed animal. 

Masato flipped a page of his book, continuing to read a fairly thick novel he started 2 days ago. “Then do something productive that won’t make you bored. Go read something.” A moan of protest was heard. 

“I don’t want to. It’ll make me sleepy.” 

“Get out your saxophone. I don’t mind if you play something while I’m reading.” 

“It’s all the way in the other room…” 

The pianist sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Well, I can’t help you now. Try to take a nap, please.” He shifted the position he was sitting in on the couch from sitting cross-legged, to sitting with a leg crossed over the other. Masato knew that Ren wasn’t going to take a nap at all. 

“Fine, if you’re gonna be that way…” The blond trailed off. He ran a hand through his strawberry blond locks, later bringing it up to his mouth to cover a yawn that suddenly washed over him. What was he to do if Masato was off in his own little world reading a huge-ass book that he had no interest in? All the things he thought of doing to kill time were going to result in him feeling tired and drained; Ren wanted to do something that will keep up his energy until the evening. Had he taken a nap now, he would have been up until sunrise the next day. 

He picked at the frilly ends of the pillow that he held on to, smoothing them out and ruffling them over again until an idea would come to mind. Just as he was thinking about chucking the cushion in Masato’s direction just to see his reaction, he came up with a way to rid of his boredom.

 

_Sex._

I mean, even if it was 3 in the afternoon, who wouldn’t mind an afternoon session in bed? The sunlight reflecting through the windows, illuminating their bedroom with a natural glow, and best of all – they could take a short nap afterwards, and possibly go for a second round in the evening. 

A little voice in Ren’s head called him a genius. He smirked to himself.

 

Opening his mouth to speak, he stopped himself in time, remembering that Masato would not agree to his little idea if he said it straight up to him. Ren needed to make subtle hints, but not too obvious to make the blue-haired man refuse his suggestion. And so, he did them. 

He cleared his throat, hoping it would catch at least a short glance from Masato. Nothing. Okay, it looks like he had to try something else. Ren sighed as he got up, placing the pillow back in its respective spot on the couch. Masato’s eyes remained fixated on his book. 

So he sighed louder, sitting back down onto the loveseat. No matter how loud he sighed, Masato gave no shits at all. He was either trying to ignore Ren, or knew what was going on. 

He stood up from the chair, and walked past his partner, and into the kitchen. Ren decided to walk around their suite, in hopes of grabbing Masato’s attention by pacing around constantly. By the time he made his 2nd round pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, Masato had put the thick book down and was already reading another one. 

_‘Really, after all this time I was walking around, he decides to switch books? Honestly…’_ Ren thought as he inched closer to the couch he was sitting on. There was no way to subtly get his attention without asking him directly, or even nudging him on the shoulder to get him to look up – 

And suddenly, a light bulb flickered on in Ren’s mind. 

That was it. 

In order to get Masato’s attention from him, he needed to bug him physically, just so he can actually acknowledge his presence.

 

A devilish grin spread across Ren’s face, walking around the couch to face the pianist currently consumed in another book. He took a seat next to him, lets out an over-dramatic sigh, and falls into Masato’s lap, completely blocking his view from the book he was reading. 

“…” The blue-haired man raised his arms a bit to give more room for the blond, who was currently occupying his lap as a make-shift pillow.

 

“I’m bored, Masa.” Ren looked up at his boyfriend, eyes twinkling with mischief. He still had that wide smirk plastered across his face.

 

Masato sighed, closing his book and setting it off to the side. He looked down at the blond in his lap, eyes averting from his gaze. Nope. He knew what was going to happen, and he isn’t going to fall for it this time. 

“Your expression says otherwise, Jinguji.” Ren lifted his arm up and around Masato’s neck, and propped himself up until he was close to the nape of his neck. He could feel the pianist stiffen, suddenly feeling the warm breath of the other male on the sensitive skin. 

“No, I don’t think you get it,” He breathed, his lips barely brushing against his neck. “I’m _really_ bored.”

 

The other male’s eyes widened, his cheeks heating up and probably turning a deep shade of pink that if Ren caught it, he would never stop bothering him about it. Masato tried to calm himself, attempting to pull away from the saxophonist’s hold. 

“I know you have that stash of gravure magazines in the last drawer of the nightstand, you can just-“ He grunted as he felt teeth nibbling just below his jawline, and moving up to his earlobe. “Get off to those instead…” 

Ren pulled away from his ear and looked into his eyes. “You’re much more gorgeous than those fake women in the magazines.” 

As much as Masato tried to avoid his gaze, the moment he looked into those deep, azure eyes, especially if they looked honest and sincere, there’s no way he could turn him down. He really couldn’t help himself with seeing Ren’s rare emotions. 

He silently cursed at himself for caving in so soon. 

“Jinguji…” 

Ren continued to gaze up at him with a hint of pleading in his eyes. Masato was stuck. There’s no way he can get out now.

 

“At least let me finish this one sentence before you rudely fell into my lap.” He picked up the book he set aside, and opening it to the last page he was on. The blond closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine.” He climbed off from his lap, sitting next to Masato. 

Ren patiently waited until his boyfriend finished reading whatever it is that he was reading, and he could really care less right now because he was already feeling bothered with just waiting. He leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek, and sat back down as Masato dog-eared a page, setting the book back down for the last time. 

He motioned for the blond to sit back down on his lap, and Ren happily obliged, already locking lips with Masato, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

 “Goodness, Jinguji, you’re like a stubborn pet that wants attention all the time…” The pianist trailed off, as Ren worked his hands under the hem of his shirt, running his hands over his taut abdomen. He could feel the slight bumps of Masato’s abs, but he wasn’t as toned as himself. He hummed into his collarbone, giving it a teasing bite around the area.

 “I’ll take that as a compliment. But it seems like you want some attention, too.” Smirking, Ren ran a hand over the front of Masato’s jeans, feeling the growing bulge. He tried to supress a moan, only to have it come out as a small whine.

 A chuckle came from the blond, retracting his hand away immediately. “Thought so.”

 Masato covered his face with a hand, looking away from Ren in embarrassment. His mind said no, but his body said “yes”. Maybe his book can wait.

 

“… At least let me top for once.”

  
“Sure thing, Masa-chan.”  
 

“Don’t call me that, _Jin-chan._ ”


	4. Limes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren decides to drop a lame pun on Masato involving a certain fruit. It was also the day that Masato came to dislike corny puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH THANK GOODNESS, I finally came up with another chapter! Wrote this while at work, and it’s based on a pun I found while going through my tags on Tumblr. Alternate summary: Masato gets concerned over fresh produce; Ren wins once again.

It was close to midnight, and Masato was still awake, sitting in the kitchen of the apartment he shared with Ren. He was going through his e-mail, reading through all the ones that were work related, and deleting anything that was spam (or stalker fanmail).

Normally the blue-haired man would be in bed by now, but he phoned Ren an hour or so ago asking him to run a couple of errands after he got off work. Knowing how long it would take for the blond to return (let alone wondering if Ren would even remember to do them), Masato decided to kill some time by using his seldom used laptop. 

Just as he was about to drift off while scrolling through a news article, the sound of the door opening made the younger male suddenly awake.

 

“I’m home!” Ren called out from the entrance. Rustling from the plastic bags being placed on the ground meant that he actually _did_ do the groceries, and not go out somewhere to eat. 

Masato got up from the chair, stretching a bit before heading towards the blond, who was currently removing his coat and shoes.

“Good to see you didn’t stay out late to go to a bar for once,” Masato joked, leaning against the counter. He watched as Ren hung up his coat, and moving his shoes off to the side. “That’s only because you called me to buy last minute groceries.” The blond said. 

“… Never mind. So, did you get the melon bread I asked for? 

Nodding his head, Ren reached for one of the plastic bags, taking out a small paper one out, and handed it over to Masato. Peeking inside to see the contents, and leaning down slightly to take in the fresh scent of the pastry, the corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards into a smile.

“Thank you.” He set the bag down on the counter next to him. Walking towards the older male, he pressed a kiss against his jaw. 

“I do my best.” Ren said, amazed at the fact at how convenience store snacks could make his partner so… happy. Before he could do anything else, he remembered what he wanted to show Masato something he bought at the store. “Oh yeah, I have another thing for you. I thought of it while looking for food to get,” Ren bent over, and took out a bag of what seemed to be limes. Masato looked at him with a puzzled expression. 

“Why do you have a bag of fresh limes?”

“I don’t know, I just wanted to garnish a bunch of cocktails?”

 

The pianist still never got his boyfriend’s sarcasm.

“… Fine. Go on.”

Ren smirked, ripping open the fishnet bag, and spilled the limes on the ground. At this point, Masato was beginning to wonder if Ren had lost his sanity.

“Jinguji…?” He spread a few of the fruits out on the floor, before beginning to pick them up again. Suddenly, they spilled out of his arms, and Ren began to pick them up a second time. There had to be a reason why the blond was doing this, and Masato was not enjoying the fact that he was dropping fruit _on the ground._

“Why are you making such a mess? You’re going to bruise them.” The blue haired man said as Ren stood up, more limes being carried in his arms.

Before Masato could say anything else, Ren “accidentally” lunged forward, tripping on nothing and dropping the limes _again._  

“Jinguji, seriously, what the _hell_ are you—“

 

“Sorry, Masa, I’m just very bad at pick up _limes._ ” 

_… …. ……._  

Silence fell between the two males, and Masato squinted his eyes at the other, as if to say “What is wrong with you?”. Ren’s grin only grew wider at the sight of his partner’s confusion over the whole pun, and tried his best to hold back laughter, before Masato figured out what he meant.

When Masato figured out the wordplay on what Ren had said, he let out a sigh, closed his eyes, and put a hand over his face to hide his blushing face. That was when the older male lost it, and just burst out into laughter. Masato faced away from the blond to hide the fact that his face was burning up over a lame pun, to which Ren walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Ren hummed, resting his chin on Masato’s shoulder. The latter bowed his head even lower, blue locks falling over his flushed cheeks to conceal them. He stuttered, “Shut up, Jinguji!” 

Ren brushed his lips against the nape of his neck. “You liked it.” He turned him around so they could be face to face – if Masato would ever look up at him. 

Raising his head slightly, the pianist asked, “Where did you even hear that from?”

“Thought of it while walking around the store. Which is why I bought these limes.” 

“… How much were they.” 

“They were on sale, and no, I’m not returning them.” 

“Well, in that case, you’d better pick them all up. God knows if you’ve bruised any of them recklessly throwing them around—“ 

The blond put a finger up to Masato’s lips, cutting off his tiny rant about the poor fruit. “It’s alright, I’ll make a bunch of margaritas out of them.” He winked, and took an empty plastic bag and started gathering up the fruit. 

He mentally rolled his eyes, and headed back to the kitchen table; avoiding the limes.

 

“And the next time you decide to tell me a horrible pun, please make sure it doesn’t involve anything with food.”  

“No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to write something NSFW, but... I just couldn't, so I ended up writing this instead, haha. Now that university is going to start next week for me, updates are going to be very slow (just like with this one OTL).
> 
> the sexy times will come. i promise you that


End file.
